Gender Change
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: The Storm Hawks are playing truth or dare. Aerrow is given a dare with interesting results... SLASH Dark Ace/Aerrow


**Neko: I feel so accomplished; I actually wrote a Storm Hawks story!**

**Hunter: And lemon…**

**Neko: SHH! People will want to see it, and we deleted it remember? **

**Hunter: Joy to the world!**

**Neko: Anyways, hope you enjoy this randomness!**

**WARNINGS: Slash of the slashy persuasion. **

---

The Storm Hawks were sitting around in a circle, for once taking a much long needed break. Finn grinned stupidly as he tried to think of a _really _good dare for Aerrow. Piper rolled her eyes. "Hurry up Finn, we don't have all night."

He laughed, his eyes mischievous. "I have the _perfect _dare! Aerrow, you must…dress up as a girl for _exactly _one hour—" Aerrow opened his mouth to say something, but Finn held up a hand. "I'm not finished! Once you dress up as a girl, you have to go to a bar!"

Aerrow stared at his fellow Storm Hawk…then he stared some more…finally he blinked; once, twice, three times. "Finn…what are you on?! I'm not doing that!"

Stork's eyes widened. "It's a dare! You have to do it. I heard, if you don't do a dare, you're doomed to blow up… We're all going to die!" He paused to hyperventilate. "I think I have a rash." His hand disappeared behind his neck as he began to scratch. "I think it might be contagious…"

Aerrow stared at him with a face, one could only describe as…wonder, disgust and questioning. "Um…okay, I'll do the dare…"

---

The Storm Hawks stood outside of Aerrow's room waiting the unveiling of 'Girl Aerrow'. Stork had already done Aerrow's make-up and Junko had found him girl clothes. Finn had devised the perfect plan to make Aerrow look like a girl. "Don't forget the pudding filled balloons!" He called through the door. A grumbling was heard from the other side.

After another five minutes of waiting, the door opened. Piper squealed in delight and everyone else stood shocked. Aerrow blinked. "Do I look bad?"

Finn shook his head no. "Dude, if you were really a chick, I would so hit on you."

---

Aerrow groaned in horror as they kicked him out of the Condor, telling him to go into the bar. He pulled at the jeans that clung to his legs. "How did they convince me to wear this stuff?" He looked down at his attire for the unkempt time. "Urghh."

Now, I'm sure everyone is wondering what Aerrow is wearing; something that could make Finn wish Aerrow really was a girl and make Piper squeal in delight.

…Well, if people would be more patient, we could get on with the story.

Aerrow was decked out in a pair of incredibly tight skinny jeans, courtesy of Piper. Apparently, they didn't fit her anymore. His hair had been straightened, now resting at his shoulders. Stork had fixed his make-up in a 'natural look'. He decided a hint of eyeliner and lip-gloss was needed. The final thing, the thing that really killed poor Aerrow…the t-shirt that Junko had forced into his hands. On the shirt was a stereo, and right on his fake boobs—made out of balloons filled with pudding—were two knobs, the ones that you use to turn the volume up. Under the stereo said: Turn these knobs. He almost died of embarrassment. Luckily no one could recognize him as he made his way into the bar.

The second he walked into the bar, everyone turned to stare at him. His first thought was they could tell it was him, but then he realized he was receiving looks of…dare he think it, desire.

He walked deeper into the bar, opting on not drinking anything. All he had to do was stand there, basically. He glanced up at the clock, fifty minutes to go. He almost groaned, but decided he ought to stay quiet, people could probably still recognize his voice.

Everything was going good, only a few guys had tried to pick him up, but he had politely rejected them. Well, everything was going fine until he noticed a familiar face. A very familiar face…Dark Ace… Oh God.

Dark Ace walked over to him, a predatory gleam in his eye.

The next half hour was going to be hell.

---

No matter how much Aerrow tried to lose Dark Ace, it just wouldn't work. The man sure was persistent. Just what he needed…not…

Ace smirked as he walked over to Aerrow for what seem like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. "So, how about I show you how good I am with stereo knobs?"

Aerrow made a face of disgust. It wasn't that he didn't like the Dark Ace, oh no, he did, more than he let on…it's just, he had always hoped that maybe, Dark Ace might…play on the same team as him. What foolish notions. "Um, no, it's okay." He said quickly, in a high falsetto voice.

Ace frowned. This mystery girl reminded him so much of someone, and he really wished she's quit rejecting him and give him a chance.

Aerrow glanced at the clock, to find he only had another ten minutes of being a girl. Thank god. Then he could get out of the girl clothes, and more importantly, away from Dark Ace. He really couldn't stand the heterosexual ness of it all.

---

Almost ten minutes later—the ten minutes spent by Dark Ace hitting on him and him refusing—he finally was able to leave the bar. Dare complete. "I have to go!" He almost shouted in his normal voice. And before anyone could blink, he was running out the door.

The ever-determined trooper, Dark Ace, didn't give up that easily, and soon, everyone was staring at his back as he left the bar.

Aerrow practically ran towards the meeting point, where the condor would pick him up. He pulled out the annoy balloons of pudding and almost ripped the dumb bra that Piper gave him off. "One final touch." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up one again. "I feel normal!" Until he felt the clinging of the jean material then he just wanted to strangle someone.

Dark Ace had followed the mysterious redhead out of the bar, and stopped dead in his tracks as she whipped two…balloons…? Out of her shirt. She then proceeded to mess herself up. His swore his jaw hit the floor when the girl turned around for a second, and he recognized the face of…Aerrow! It couldn't be!

Aerrow tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the Condor. "They probably just want to make me squirm, buttheads."

---

Dark Ace had quickly formulated a plan to sneak up on the unsuspecting Aerrow. "He shall be mine!" He furiously whispered to himself. He walked over to the redhead, and decided to play it innocent. He wrapped his arms around the eighteen year old. Aerrow almost jumped out of his skin at the sight that met him.

"A-Ace…?"

Dark Ace smirked. "The one and only." With that, they began to…make out?

Aerrow pulled away confused. "But…I thought you were…you know, straight."

Ace rolled his eyes. "The mystery redhead reminded me of you."

That's all the invitation Aerrow needed.

---

Finn, Piper, Junko and Stork all stood at the entrance of the Condor, waiting for Aerrow to walk in and start complaining about how he spent his last hour. After waiting for what seemed like an hour, they gave up and found something else to do.

"Where is he?" They all wondered.

---

The next morning, Aerrow silently crept into the immobile Condor. His clothes from last night held in his hands. The second he started walking to his bedroom, the rest of the Storm Hawks jumped out. "AHA!" They all yelled in unison. Aerrow's eyes widened considerably, shocked.

Finn was the first to notice the absence of his clothes from last night and…were those Dark Ace's clothes?! "EWWW!" He shrieked. "He had sex with Dark Ace!"

"EWWW!" Junko and Stork joined in with the screaming.

"EEEEE!" Piper squealed in all her fangirly-ness.

Aerrow sighed and walked into his bedroom, throwing his girl clothes out the door. "Never again am I playing truth or dare with you guys!"

---

Neko: So, what did you think?

Hunter: I wish you did more Dark Ace and Aerrow.

Neko: Ha-ha, I think the lemon was better than this.

Hunter: Then why didn't we keep the lemon!

Neko: What's done is done.

Hunter: Anyways…

Neko: REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Hunter: Enough!

Neko: -cries-

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
